LEGO JLA
LEGO JLA is a brickfilm web series created by Billy2009, based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name by Grander Fox. Characters Justice League * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Batman (Bruce Wayne) * Wonder Woman (Princess Diana/Diana Price) * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) * Flash (Barry Allan) * Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) * Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz/John Jones) Allies * Teen Titans ** Robin (Dick Grayson) ** Kid Flash (Wally West) ** Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) ** Aqualad (Garth) ** Speedy (Roy Harper) ** Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Linda Danvers) ** Cyborg (Victor Stone) ** Beast Boy (Garfield Logan) ** Starfire (Koriand'r/Kory Anders) ** Raven (Rachel Roth) * Doom Patrol ** Chief () ** Elasti-Woman () ** Negative Man () ** Robotman () * Justice League International ** * Justice Society ** Flash (I) (Jay Garrick) ** Green Lantern (I) (Alan Scott) ** Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) ** Wildcat (Ted Grant) ** S.T.R.I.P.E. (Pat Dugan) ** Sandman (Wesley Dodds) ** Judomaster (Sonia Sato) ** Spectre (Jim Corrigan) ** Hourman (Rick Tyler) ** Dr. Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) ** Mr. Terrific (Michael Holt) ** Starman (Ted Knight) * Freedom Fighters ** Uncle Sam ** Ray (Ray Terill) ** Human Bomb (Andy Franklin) ** Black Condor (Ryan Kendall) ** Phantom Lady (Stormy Knight) ** Doll Man (Lester Colt) ** Firebrand (Andre Twist) * Legion of Super-Heroes ** Brainiac 5 (Querl Dox) ** Lighting Lad (Garth Ranzz) ** Cosmic Boy (Rokk Krinn) ** Saturn Girl (Imra Ardenn) ** Phantom Girl (Tinya Wazzo) ** Triplicate Girl (Luoruo Durgo) ** Bouncing Boy (Chuck Taine) ** Light Lass (Ayla Ranzz) ** Karate Kid (Val Armorr) ** Timber Wolf (Brin Londo) ** Dawnstar * Birds of Prey ** Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) ** * Justice League Dark ** John Constantine ** Swamp Thing (Dr. Alec Holland) ** ** ** * * * Villains * Injustice League ** Season 1 Roster *** Lex Luthor *** Joker *** Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) *** Thaal Sinestro *** Black Manta (David Hyde) *** Malefic (Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz) ** Season 2 Roster *** * Legion of Doom ** Vandal Savage ** ** ** ** ** ** * Royal Flush Gang ** King ** Ace ** Jack ** Queen ** Ten * Extremists ** * Brotherhood of Evil ** * Secret Society ** * Suicide Squad ** * Crime Syndicate ** Ultraman (El-Kal/Kent Clark) ** Owlman (Thomas Wayne, Jr.) ** Superwoman (Lois Lane) ** Power Ring (Harold Jordan) ** Johnny Quick (Johnny Chamblers) ** Sea King ** White Martian * Rogues ** * Fatal Five ** Emerald Empress (Sarya) ** Mano ** Validus ** Persuader (Nyeun Chun Ti) ** Tharok (Sheldon Calden) * Secret Six ** Catman (Thomas Blake) ** Bane ** Scandal Savage ** Ragdoll () ** Deadshot () ** * Cadre ** Overmaster ** Black Mass (Geoffrey Thibodeux) ** Crowbar (Malcolm Tandy) ** Shatterfist ** Shrike (Vanessa Kingsbury) ** Fastball (John Malone) ** Nightfall * Darkseid * Kalibak * Steppenwold * Kanto * Granny Goodness ** Female Furies *** Mad Harriet *** Lashina *** Stompa *** Bernadeth *** Gilotina * Starro * Dr. Destiny (John Doe) * Hyperclan ** Protex ** A-Mortal ** Zenturion ** Primaid ** ZuM ** Armek ** Tronix ** Fluxus * * * Episodes Season 1 * 1. : * 2. : * 3. : * 4. : * 5. : * 6. : * 7. : * 8. : * 9. : * 10. : * 11. : * 12. : * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : * 16. : * 17. : * 18. : Trivia * The series takes both elements and inspirations from the Post-Crisis Justice League comics, the DC Rebirth Justice League comics, Justice League/Justice League: Unlimited, and Justice League Action.